


Идолопоклонница

by Kira_girl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Dark, Drama, F/F, Non-Chronological, Out of Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_girl/pseuds/Kira_girl
Summary: Локи завораживает и пьянит, берёт контроль над разумом безо всяких усилий, и Наташа вовсе не уверена, что в этом есть хоть доля магии, что это не заложено у неё в крови.«Люди созданы, чтобы подчиняться».Наташа ощущает себя идолопоклонницей.





	Идолопоклонница

**Author's Note:**

> Также опубликовано в моём профиле на Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7281331

      Слишком много крови.  
  
      Наташа думает об этом мельком, почти небрежно отбрасывая в сторону клинок. Красные капли как будто въедаются в кожу, и она отмечает невольно, что руки снова будут пахнуть металлом: смерть всегда пахнет одинаково, и запах этот не смыть ничем, сколько бы раз ни опускала ладони в мыльную пену.  
  
      Не то чтобы убивать было так уж непривычно, но раньше столь часто не было, да и жертв своих она знала, оценивала по поступкам, кто что натворил, порой ощущая убийство как справедливость — по крайней мере, когда работала на "Щ.И.Т".  
  
      Наташа думает, что у Локи, вероятно, не возникает таких проблем.  
  
      Наташа думает, что, пожалуй, всё ещё недостойна, глядя на распростёртого под ногами мужчину. Она не знает его имени — зачем бы ей им интересоваться, — не знает даже кто он, — непростительно для бывшей шпионки, — но Локи не дала времени на разведку, просто бросив: «Убей».   
  
       _— Она чудовище, Нат! — кричит Клинт отчаянно, и Наташа думает, что никогда не слышала в его голосе столько надсадной тоски, Клинт всегда смелым был, ради себя, ради Лоры и детей, ради Наташи — когда-то давно и как будто не взаправду._  
  
      — Ты отвлекаешься, — ледяной голос резко вырывает её из раздумий, а тело как-то автоматически вытягивается в линию: то ли пытаясь встать по стойке смирно — не совсем понятная и какая-то армейская привычка, в общем-то, Локи всегда лишь злилась из-за неё, — то ли занять как можно меньше места, сбежать, раствориться в окружающем пространстве.  
  
      Как глупо.  
  
      Наташе вовсе не хочется сбегать.  
  
      — Прошу прощения, госпожа, — она склоняет голову, слишком низко, пожалуй, но почти ощущает макушкой, как улыбается Локи.  
  
       _Наташа уверена, что Локи бы посмеялась над тем, каким Бартон стал сейчас.  
  
      Поэтому она и сама смеётся._  
  
      Улыбка Локи всегда холодная и колкая, словно кусок льда, брошенный в лицо, и у Наташи немало времени ушло на то, чтобы просто привыкнуть, несмотря на то, что каждая крупица внимания — золото, что ощущается как наркотик, зависимость, от которой, почему-то, совсем не хочется избавляться.  
  
      Наваждение.  
  
      Наташа не любит эту улыбку, но любит, когда Локи смотрит так внимательно.  
  
       _Клинт застывает, как каменное изваяние, смотрит на неё, словно впервые видит, гримаса отвращения на его лице всё же прорывается: Наташа замечает её совершенно отчётливо, и от этого только сильнее хохочет.  
  
      — Как ты не понимаешь, Клинт, — еле выговаривает она сквозь смех, задыхаясь. — Это всё бессмысленно._  
  
      — Ты можешь не называть меня так, — голос Локи смягчается на долю секунды, и Наташа впивается в это мгновение, уже сейчас зная, что будет прокручивать его раз за разом в мыслях, как любимую плёнку, пока не запомнит каждый отзвук, каждый, даже самый незначительный, небольшой отголосок.  
  
      До тех пор, пока сама не растворится в чарующем звуке знакомого голоса.  
  
      Кто-то назвал бы это безумием, но Наташа лишь рассмеялась бы этому человеку в лицо — перед тем, как перерезать глотку.  
  
      Разве любовь к богине может быть безумием?  
  
       _Клинт смотрит на неё с недоверием и испугом, и Наташе — почти — жаль его, но эта жалость и на саму себя-то не похожа, как будто Наташа никогда и не умела сочувствовать.  
  
      Это уже и не удивляет совсем._  
  
      — Но я хочу.  
  
      Локи улыбается снова, Наташа поднимает голову, чтобы встретить улыбку взглядом. Колкая. Резкая. Ледяная. Ничего нового.  
  
      У Наташи приятно тянет внизу живота, и она невольно губу закусывает, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не зажмуриться, потому что это было бы глупо, потому что Локи не выносит, когда кто-то от её взглядов бежит, потому что она на расправу щедра.  
  
      Наташа вспоминает прошлый раз и чуть ёжится, старые шрамы тянет болью, как будто незажившие раны. Возможно, так и было задумано.  
  
      Локи способна на многое.  
  
       _— Ты должен сделать выбор, — говорит она спокойно, как будто бы о погоде._  
  
      Локи подходит ближе и прикасается к её лицу: тонкие пальцы тоже холодные, почти ледяные, но Наташа еле сдерживается, чтобы не застонать от удовольствия — в прикосновении нет ничего особо приятного, как будто на кожу положили льдинку, однако мысль о том, что это Локи, волнует слишком сильно.  
  
      Локи завораживает и пьянит, берёт контроль над разумом безо всяких усилий, и Наташа вовсе не уверена, что в этом есть хоть доля магии, что это не заложено у неё в крови.  
  
      «Люди созданы, чтобы подчиняться».  
  
      Наташа ощущает себя идолопоклонницей.  
  
      Локи редко позволяет к себе прикоснуться.  
  
      — Ты моё лучшее приобретение, — шепчет она, наклоняясь к лицу. Прохладное дыхание скользит по щеке и шее, и негромкий стон срывается с губ Наташи, выдавая её целиком. Впрочем, как будто бы от Локи вообще можно что-то скрыть.  
  
       _Клинт вскидывает лук.  
  
      — Тут не может быть речи о выборе.  
  
      Наташа улыбается едва заметно._  
  
      Наташа думает, есть ли вообще что-то тёплое в том, что осталось от Локи — той Локи, которую так любил Тор, за которую стоял до конца, — в оболочке ледяной великанши. Небрежно думает, потому что это всё неважно, потому что Локи такая, как есть, потому что другая умерла в тот момент, когда отсекла голову брата без капли сомнений, когда улыбнулась и пнула её ногой, смеясь.  
  
      Наташа знает отчётливо, что влюбилась в Локи именно в тот самый чёртов момент, и до сих пор не понимает, как это могло произойти.  
  
      Рука скользит по шее вверх-вниз, поглаживает легко, как будто в любой момент готовая впиться в горло, избавить от жизни, но Наташе совершенно не страшно, она научилась уже не бояться, приучила себя ради пронзительного взгляда ледяно-синих глаз.  
  
      Наташа откидывает голову, позволяя захватить больший участок кожи, не торопясь шевелиться ещё, как будто спугнуть момент опасается. Впрочем, Локи отходит от неё спустя мгновение, окидывает пристальным взглядом.  
  
      Наташа понимает, что дышит слишком тяжело.  
  
      Непозволительно.  
  
       _Клинок входит в шею легко, как будто в ножны, вспарывает податливую плоть словно тёплое масло. Клинт хрипит, за горло хватается, роняет лук — больше он, конечно, ему не понадобится.  
  
      Широкая ладонь скользит по окровавленным пальцам отчаянно, будто в мольбе.  
  
      Наташа лишь сбрасывает его руку со своей с отвращением._  
  
      — На колени, — голос Локи снова непроницаем, и Наташе жаль даже, что та, почти тёплая, интонация упущена, потеряна навсегда, что она лишь в её голове останется.  
  
      «Другого не будет никогда, ты же понимаешь?» — говорит она себе укоризненно.  
  
      Локи не посмотрит на неё с любовью — Наташа осознаёт отчётливо, принимает, загоняет поглубже то, что не нужно, чего хочется так страстно, но никогда не будет дозволено.  
  
      То, что неугодно.  
  
      Наташа в жизни на колени не вставала, даже когда было совсем тяжело, даже когда к виску приставляли пистолет, даже когда это было вопросом жизни и смерти. Когда-то она гордилась этим.  
  
      Те времена кажутся давним сном.  
  
       _— Ты ошибся, Бартон, — говорит презрительно._  
  
      Локи смотрит на неё сверху вниз и протягивает руку.  
  
      Наташа припадает губами к холодной ладони, почти обжигаясь, целует горячо, словно растопить пытается, путается в складках длинного изумрудного платья, но не замечает и только боится, что её прервут слишком быстро, что лимит прикосновений будет исчерпан быстрее, чем она успеет насытиться.  
  
      — Помни своё место, Романова, — голос дрожью проходит по всему телу, и Наташа кивает только, не в силах и слова вымолвить.  
  
      Впрочем, Локи и не ждёт слов.  
  
      — Заверши начатое, — лишь бросает она, отдёрнув ладонь.  
  
      Наташа поднимается на ноги.  
  
       _Клинт отмечает льдистый блеск в её глазах перед тем, как закрыть собственные._  
  
      Локи — чудовище. Если бы Наташу спросили, что та собой представляет, она ответила бы именно так.  
  
       _Наташа бросает тело Клинта Бартона под ноги своей богини, заворожённая будто бы, как будто вся жизнь до — бессмысленный сон, как будто только Локи имеет значение._  
  
      Локи улыбается и гладит её по щеке.  
  
      Наташе кажется порой, что до этой встречи она и не жила вовсе.  
  
      Поэтому она завершает то, что начала.  
  
      Каждый раз.


End file.
